5plaet
"Fucking nigger jumped me my jaw is wired shut, fuck I need more xanax and a new laptop and a knife and an $8,000 watch" t. 5plaet 2016 5plaet, often called "5heem" or "gook", is one of Gains' most sinister and infamous members. Hailing from south korea but living in Long Insland, America, 5plaet is known the most for his pursuit of underage women and extensive abuse of drugs that surpasses even Herb. 5plaet joined sometime in 2015 or 2014, constantly raving about his lengthy 3 hour commute. At this time 5 was trying to juggle work, university and trying to do olympic weightlifting. He pays some $1,500/month for his studio apartment in Long Island. 5plaet's fitness achievements are fairly mediocre. He can push press (do not ever under ANY circumstances let him deceive you that it's a strict press) about 1.5 plates and cannot deadlift 2 plates without catbacking it. He briefly decided to take up boxing and challenge a retired boxer but this project was cut short after he was brutally assaulted by a nigger (see below.) 5plaet used to work at an office at an unspecified role. People constantly asked him for free software meaning he was probably the IT guy. He frequently got into fights with his coworkers and raged whenever people begged him for free shit. At some point however he was fired for "no reason", however it's more likely that the fact he is completely batshit crazy is to blame. His current occupation is unknown but his financial standing may be shaky as he wastes all his money on weed and xanas, as well as various miscellaneous items like knives and laptops. At one point he boasted how he bought an $8,000 wristwatch but upon further grilling revealed that it is in fact a gift from his dad. A picture of the supposed luxury watch was never provided. He provides for these expenses with the 0% interest loans from Bank of Herb. He had on one occassion tried to convince Inter to give him money via paypal on the pretext of being broke and starving. ' ' 5plaet's private life includes yelling at his sister and threatening to kill her. He reportedly had sex with several women, some underaged and enjoys rimming passed out women at parties. In spare time he enjoys beating his dogs snapchatting about it. The rise of 5heem Sometime in 2016 5plaet was attacked by a nigger while his back was turned and savagely beaten. He recuperated in hospital and incurred significant medical costs. He snapped pictures of himself with his jaw wired shut to Yungcurl who promptly shared them with Muhgainzzz, giving birth to the /5heem emote as shown on the right. 5plaet swore vengeance on the nigger and vowed to sue him to the ends of the earth, however the nigger was broke and 5plaet received not a penny. While 5plaet recovered, he was again assaulted by a flight of stairs which reinjured his busted jaw. It is perhaps this event that led him to start abusing xanax and spurred him to experiment with steroids and oral HGH pills.